<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>伦道夫·卡特与邪神们 by Aiakos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262977">伦道夫·卡特与邪神们</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos'>Aiakos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>伦道夫·卡特翻开了他的日记本。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>伦道夫·卡特与邪神们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>1</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与奈亚拉托提普</strong></p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普看到伦道夫·卡特正在吃泡面。他一边将自己的身体逐渐变成人类的姿态，一边用抑扬顿挫的古怪语调和尖利刺耳的难听声音紧紧地贴向伦道夫·卡特的耳朵旁边，然后说道：“伦道夫，伦道夫，我亲爱的伦道夫，你怎么可以吃这么便宜的东西呢？”</p>
<p>此时伦道夫·卡特的脑海中飞速地闪过几帧山珍海味的图片。</p>
<p>随后，奈亚拉托提普招来自己的信徒，命令他们给伦道夫·卡特买来更贵一些的泡面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>2</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与犹格·索托斯</strong></p>
<p>犹格·索托斯变成人类的姿态降临到了伦道夫·卡特所租住的房屋里。他降落的位置正好是摆放在餐厅的圆桌桌面的正中央。他还踩了伦道夫·卡特给自己做的菜上。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特坐在椅子上，仰头看向优格·索托斯，然后问道：“犹格·索托斯，你为什么要站在我的桌子上……”</p>
<p>犹格·索托斯慢悠悠地对伦道夫·卡特回答道：“这里没有适合我的体型的椅子，而且我也喜欢站在高一些的位置上。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特又接着问：“那你为什么不站在冰箱上？那样你能站得更高……”</p>
<p>犹格·索托斯回答：“我不希望把你的天花板戳穿。这样就像是作为客人的我在用餐时打碎了主人的杯碟一样，显得十分没礼貌。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特表示自己很无奈。“但是你现在踩了我做的菜，还有我新买的盘子……你会赔偿我的，是吗？”</p>
<p>犹格·索托斯表现得相当坦然。“没有菜你还可以吃饭。我知道，你已经吃了很多天泡面了。另外，我可以把克苏鲁用过的酒杯给你。你自己去洗洗干净。当然，你是实在不喜欢它的。你把它卖给克苏鲁的信徒，卖给密斯卡托尼克大学的教授们——然后你就可以买一幢新房子了。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特转而问道：“所以，你是来送我一幢新房子的，是吗？”</p>
<p>犹格·索托斯接上去回答道：“是的。圣诞快乐，伦道夫。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特感到疑惑不解。“但是距离圣诞节还有一个多月……”</p>
<p>犹格·索托斯对伦道夫·卡特说道：“伦道夫，等到你从我手中接受了克苏鲁的酒杯，再将它的照片放置在网络上之后，你会等到非常多的想要得到它的人——亦或并非是普通人类的存在。随后，你会经历一段冒险，但是并没有遭遇什么危机。你将从那些买家中挑选出你所认为的，最为正确的那一个。然后，你顺利地收到了那笔钱，再用它买了一幢漂亮的大房子。而最终，你搬进新家的那一天，正好是圣诞节的那一天。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>3</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与莎布·尼古拉斯</strong></p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特正在网站上浏览猫咪的图片。他喜欢猫咪，只要多看看猫咪可爱的样子，就能够给他糟糕的日常生活带来很多小小的快乐。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特听到了敲门声。他走到门边，刚想要开口询问门的另一边是谁，就听到了对面先传来了声音。“伦道夫，是我，莎布·尼古拉斯。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特现在租住的房屋还是从奈亚拉托提普的信徒那里租来的。当然，这是奈亚拉托提普牵的线。租金比美国任何一处房屋都要便宜许多。只不过自他搬进来以后，奈亚拉托提普几乎是天天过来拜访。而犹格·索托斯则是每周一次。其他邪神们也是隔三差五就来这里一趟。伦道夫·卡特曾经拜托奈亚拉托提普和犹格·索托斯，告诉那些外神和旧日支配者们，绝对不要带任何礼物过来——不论是召唤道具，还是魔法书，甚至是禁忌的知识和未来的预言，他统统都不想再要了。</p>
<p>今天的客人是莎布·尼古拉斯。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特非常想要拒绝黑暗女神的拜访。但是他做不到。他听到门外传来“我进来了”的声音以后，便立即向后退了几步。门缝外向房屋内开始渗进漆黑的雾气。这些黑雾越来越多，随后在他的眼前凝聚成近似人类的形状——莎布·尼古拉斯变成了人类的姿态。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特注意到莎布·尼古拉斯的双臂里捧着一只漆黑的小羊羔。这只小羊羔似乎没有眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴和耳朵。它的双腿也好像没有关节一样，能够缠绕在莎布·尼古拉斯的手臂上。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特有种不好的感觉。“这是什么？”</p>
<p>莎布·尼古拉斯看上去心情很好。“是猫咪。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特的感觉很不好。“这是羊吧。”</p>
<p>莎布·尼古拉斯微笑着说道：“这是送给你的小猫咪，伦道夫。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特扶住额头。</p>
<p>莎布·尼古拉斯接着说道：“你既不想要召唤道具和魔法书，也不想要禁忌的知识和未来的预言，但是两手空空地过来拜访，实在是不够礼貌，所以我就想到了奈亚拉托提普和我说起过你喜欢猫咪这件事情，因此我就带了一只你喜欢的小生物过来——而且还是我自己刚生的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>4</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与克苏鲁</strong></p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特辛苦忙完一天的工作，在密斯卡托尼克大学外搭上公交车，然后到距离租住的房屋外两条街的位置下了车，最后拖着疲惫的身体缓慢地挪动步伐回到家中。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特紧张地发现房屋的门大开着，还有两个深潜者守在门口的位置。他们一见到伦道夫·卡特，便恭恭敬敬地行了礼。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特走进房屋里，注意到地板上到处都是水。他直奔浴室。变成人类姿态的克苏鲁正悠然自得地躺在浴缸里。水龙头源源不断地放出冷水，发出“哗哗”的声音。冷水浸满了浴缸，再流出来没过浴室的地砖，最后淌进外面的地板。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特对自己说，别生气，生气没意义，甚至可能会因此导致世界毁灭，所以，别生气，生气没意义。</p>
<p>“水费的事情别担心，伦道夫。奈亚拉托提普的信徒会为你付的。”克苏鲁似乎一下子就猜到了伦道夫·卡特在想什么。他躺在装满冷水的浴缸里，露出感觉非常舒适的悠闲表情。“哈斯塔那个混蛋，居然趁我不注意的时候，带着他的三个儿子在太平洋里游泳……太平洋已经变得太肮脏了，所以这一万年里面我都要住在外面。但是现在我也不知道该去哪里，所以先来这里住几个晚上。”</p>
<p>几个晚上……</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特心想着，克苏鲁和哈斯塔居然没有打得天昏地暗吗？</p>
<p>克苏鲁好像也猜出来了伦道夫·卡特的想法，对他说道：“莎布·尼古拉斯也在旁边……所以我只能欢迎他了。”</p>
<p>突然，克苏鲁想起了什么。“啊，对了，伦道夫，我的酒杯还在吗？我想喝点酒了。不不，不用你去倒。我不是带了两个深潜者吗？让他们去做吧。”</p>
<p>当晚，伦道夫·卡特因为和克苏鲁一起喝了深潜者买来的酒，而被克苏鲁送进了印斯茅斯的诊所。不过他用他最后尚且清醒的意志，挣扎着拨通了奈亚拉托提普伪装成的人类的身份——安布罗斯·德克斯特医生的电话号码，然后晕过去了。最后，是奈亚拉托提普从手机屏幕里钻出来，把伦道夫·卡特送到了他管理的医院里。</p>
<p>之后，克苏鲁被奈亚拉托提普扔进了哈利湖里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>5</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与哈斯塔</strong></p>
<p>等到伦道夫·卡特注意到的时候，哈斯塔已经进入了这场假面舞会里。他绝对不可能认错——那张苍白色的柔软面具，还有破破烂烂的黄色袍子……毫无疑问，那就是“黄衣之王”哈斯塔。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特犹豫了一下，思索了一小会儿，最终还是选择主动接近哈斯塔。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特和哈斯塔打了热情的招呼，随后聊了音乐相关的话题。不过哈斯塔似乎都显得毫无兴趣。他甚至都没有回过一句话，还后退了几步。</p>
<p>哈斯塔以前可不这样。</p>
<p>于是，伦道夫·卡特便说出了“克苏鲁”这个名字。他说克苏鲁在一周前进来过他现在租住的房屋里，还放了很多水，而且顺便骂了哈斯塔——和以往任何时候都没有什么不同。随后，伦道夫·卡特回忆自己和克苏鲁一起喝了酒。结果他被深潜者买来的酒搞进了医院里——而医院还是他打电话给奈亚拉托提普，由奈亚拉托提普送他进去的。</p>
<p>“你到底在说些什么啊？”哈斯塔的面具后面传来一个陌生的声音。说话的人听上去有些疑惑，有些恼怒，有些害怕。“嘿，兄弟，我只是一个扮演‘黄衣之王’哈斯塔的《克苏鲁神话》系列爱好者。你究竟在想些什么？”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特受到了惊吓。“唉？”</p>
<p>“伦道夫，克苏鲁害你进医院了？”一个再熟悉不过的声音从伦道夫·卡特的背后传来。伦道夫·卡特在听到后立即转过身，紧接着便看到了熟悉的身影——是变成人类姿态的哈斯塔，不过带着更花俏的半脸面具和一袭黄色的正装——看上去非常新，而且干净。“呃，等等……你把他当做是我了吗？”伦道夫·卡特能看到哈斯塔露出了疑惑的表情。“这里是二十一世纪的地球，我当然会选择穿上更符合这个时间和地点的服装。”</p>
<p>打扮成哈斯塔模样的人类隔着面具，可能正在用非常微妙的眼神看着伦道夫·卡特和哈斯塔。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特只感觉糟糕透顶。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>6</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与伊赫乌蒂</strong></p>
<p>若不是由变成人类姿态的伊赫乌蒂亲自带着伦道夫·卡特去往她的神殿，恐怕大神官摩尔基会想尽一切办法处死他——摩尔基一直都是一个如此心胸狭隘的人。伦道夫·卡特如同伊波恩一般拥有无与伦比的魔法天赋和学识——甚至很有可能高过于这位大魔法师，因此也如同伊波恩一般被摩尔基深深地嫉妒着，憎恨着。</p>
<p>“伦道夫，虽然摩尔基是个心胸狭隘的小人，不过我还是需要他的，”伊赫乌蒂对伦道夫·卡特说道，“你属于犹格·索托斯。伊波恩属于撒托古亚。格德尼属于伊波·兹特尔。而我只有摩尔基——他已经是我的所有仆人里最为优秀的那一个了。同时，他的卑劣和愚蠢将会带领军队不断地去侵略和讨伐，为我掠夺来广阔的土地和无尽的财富。我将会拥有更多卑劣又愚蠢的信徒——奴隶。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特跟随伊赫乌蒂走进了她的神殿内部。里面有一只巨大的笼子。而笼子里装着一只丑陋的食尸鬼。</p>
<p>“伦道夫，他是哈利·沃伦，”伊赫乌蒂介绍说，“在那一天，奈亚拉托提普就已经把他带走变成了食尸鬼，然后寄放在我这里——你和奈亚拉托提普的见面对于你而言是未来的时间，但这件事情是发生在你的过去的。原本他是打算等你什么时候问起他哈利·沃伦的消息的时候，再告诉你的。不过我可不想再让这么丑陋的东西继续放在神殿里，所以我才直接把你叫过来。好了，现在，你把他带回去吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>7</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与图尔兹查</strong></p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特在天很晚的时候才回到家。房间里没有开灯，本应该一片黑暗。然而他却看到厨房里正冒出幽幽的绿光。他心里猜测出了一个大概。他打开灯，走过去。他看到了变成人类姿态的图尔兹查站在厨房里。绿光来自于图尔兹查的绿色火焰。他在煤气灶上点燃了它们，然后用拜亚基的骨头来熬汤。</p>
<p>“做老师还真是一件辛苦的事情。应该让奈亚拉托提普把你变成密斯卡托尼克大学的校长，”图尔兹查说道，“对了，伦道夫，我正在熬汤，准备下面了。你可以先尝尝看夏塔克鸟蛋羹。奈亚拉托提普说等揍完克图格亚，就会带修格斯刺身和月兽寿司过来。”</p>
<p>晚餐很丰盛。但是伦道夫·卡特完全下不了口。他想起来了他的泡面。他看向摆在桌面上的食物。莎布·尼古拉斯送给他的小猫咪和变成食尸鬼的哈利·沃伦已经吃起来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>8</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与格赫罗斯</strong></p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特一觉醒来，就看到变成人类姿态的格赫罗斯趴在他的床边。</p>
<p>格赫罗斯对伦道夫·卡特说道：“早上好，伦道夫。我正打算叫醒你。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特对格赫罗斯说道：“早上好，格赫罗斯。谢谢你的好意。我只想睡觉。我最近工作很忙，经常失眠。我需要好好地睡上一觉放松自己的身体和精神。”</p>
<p>格赫罗斯稍稍思考了一小会儿。“我把你杀了，带你的灵魂去外星转一圈，然后再回来复活你。这样如何？”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特闭上了双眼。“我的失眠已经好了……”</p>
<p>格赫罗斯强调说：“伦道夫，要知道我可从来没有威胁你。你和我的信徒们，甚至那些低级旧日支配者们都是不同的。好吧，我现在等在旁边。等你睡好了，我再说今天来找你的原因吧。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特张开眼睛，将头转向了格赫罗斯。“呃……你先说说？”</p>
<p>格赫罗斯对伦道夫·卡特说道：“我飞过阿卡姆城上空的时候，觉得这座城市真是不好看。所以我想制造一场地震把它埋了。不过我想到你还住在这里，就想和你先说一声——你到其他地方再买套房子吧。”</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特再次闭上了双眼。“我先睡一觉……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>9</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与鲁利姆·夏科洛斯</strong></p>
<p>鲁利姆·夏科洛斯听从奈亚拉托提普的命令，为伦道夫·卡特取来了完整的《伊波恩之书》。他甚至亲自变成人类的姿态，降临到了伦道夫·卡特现在居住的房屋门前。</p>
<p>“这是我的信徒从伊波恩的学生那里偷来的。不得不说，他开的价格实在是太高了——足够买上三本《死灵之书》，”鲁利姆·夏科洛斯抱怨道，“艾伐格已经追了我的教会快一万年了，给他们带来了无穷无尽的麻烦。虽然我很想直接杀了他，但是奈亚拉托提普觉得他实在是太有趣了，所以我也只能放弃这个想法。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>10</strong> <strong>、伦道夫·卡特与阿撒托斯</strong></p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特乘坐上奈亚拉托提普驾驶的夏塔克鸟马车前往漆黑的万神殿。他惊讶地看到流传于所有的神话传说中的千千万万神明们在黑暗的宇宙中飞翔着。他们都是真实存在的。阿撒托斯的子嗣们并不是千千万万宇宙中存在的唯一神系。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普指着其中一位神明说道：“伦道夫，那是特兹卡特利波卡。”</p>
<p>特兹卡特利波卡的右腿是被莎布·尼古拉斯咬掉的，不过后来莎布·尼古拉斯的肚子被特兹卡特利波卡的兄弟魁札尔科亚特尔撕开。魁札尔科亚特尔将特兹卡特利波卡的右腿取回，重新为他按了回去。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普指着其中一位神明说道：“那是赛特。”</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普曾经到古埃及去过。在他未踏入那块区域之前，拉就已经注意到他的存在，因此派遣出了赛特。奈亚拉托提普主动与赛特交谈，邀请他与自己一道坐在绿洲的宫殿里痛饮来自幻梦境的美酒。他挑拨赛特与奥西里斯之间的情谊，还挑唆赛特背叛了拉。赛特对奥西里斯犯下了不可饶恕的罪恶。奥西里斯因此遭受到了难以想象的伤害。伊西斯深深地憎恨着赛特，但也与奈芙蒂斯和阿努比斯一样，仍然深深地为他感到悲伤。而后，即使赛特已经知晓了所有的一切都源自于奈亚拉托提普的阴谋，但却仍旧选择继续放任自己堕入黑暗与混乱的深渊之中——执迷不悟。奈芙蒂斯和阿努比斯也完全放弃了他。在荷鲁斯打败了赛特之后，他便被拉神流放至黑暗宇宙的深处。而后，他不断地堕落，堕落……</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普指着其中一位神明说道：“那是厄里斯。”</p>
<p>厄里斯确实没有收到帕琉斯和忒提斯的邀请，前去奥林匹斯圣山参加他们的婚礼。而且在婚礼的当天，她其实也并没有如同希腊神话的故事中所讲述的那样，偷偷来到奥林匹斯圣山上。真正偷偷来到奥林匹斯圣山上的“厄里斯”其实是变身成为“厄里斯”的奈亚拉托提普。没有任何一位神明发现奈亚拉托提普变身成为“厄里斯”潜入了婚礼的现场。也没有任何一位神明发现眼前的“厄里斯”是由奈亚拉托提普变身而成。奈亚拉托提普变身而成的“厄里斯”留下了招致混乱的金苹果，随后消失无踪。赫拉、雅典娜和阿芙洛狄忒为金苹果而争执，引发混乱。最终，不详的金苹果点燃了特洛伊城的战火。奥林匹斯圣山的诸神尽数卷入其中。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普指着其中一位神明说道：“那是洛基。”</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普不止一次伪装成洛基的模样对阿萨神族的神明们开出极为恶劣的玩笑。阿萨神族的神明们或许真的没有认出奈亚拉托提普，又或者即使认出来奈亚拉托提普也选择继续将这些当做是洛基所为。奈亚拉托提普最后一次变身成为洛基之后，唆使霍尔德尔使用被奈亚拉托提普的神力污染过的“米斯特汀”刺穿了巴尔德尔。最终，奈亚拉托提普回到了漆黑的万神殿。而洛基则承受了阿萨神族的怒火。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普指着其中一位神明——不，是神话生物，然后说道：“那是路西法。”</p>
<p>路西法是受奈亚拉托提普蛊惑，与追随他的天使们一同自天堂坠落至地狱的。就像是背弃伊格的护佑，转投撒托古亚的智慧的蛇人那样，等待他们的只有无尽的黑暗与痛苦的毁灭。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普带着伦道夫·卡特走进了漆黑的万神殿的大门。</p>
<p>“神明不分善恶，”奈亚拉托提普对伦道夫·卡特说道，“但是神明仍旧由所属的派系划分，而且也可以被区分成守序、中立和混乱三种类型。”</p>
<p>在所属的神系中，忠诚于主神的所有神明，包括主神本身，统统都是守序神。他们会沿着固定的轨道环绕着居于漆黑的万神殿中央的阿撒托斯飞行。</p>
<p>离开所属的神系，但并没有背叛所属神系的神明则是属于中立神。他们固定留守在一颗星球上，直到星球毁灭，再飞往下一颗星球。</p>
<p>被所属的神系流放，并且不忠于主神的神明就是混乱神。他们没有固定的行动规律。</p>
<p>因此，奈亚拉托提普及所有克苏鲁神话中的外神和旧日支配者们，统统都是守序神——他们虽然彼此交恶，但是没有一位是不忠于至高无上的阿撒托斯的。</p>
<p>守序神、中立神和混乱神也会在不同的时刻转化。就像特兹卡特利波卡曾经是混乱神，而后成为了守序神。就像赛特曾经是守序神，而后成为了混乱神。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特跟随奈亚拉托提普穿过漆黑的万神殿的长廊，来到阿撒托斯的御前。</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普用尖利、刺耳又苍老的声音，带着嘲讽的语调对伦道夫·卡特说道：“阿撒托斯的一切言语和行为都不曾存在过任何意义。阿撒托斯的意志是无意义的，或者说根本不曾存在过任何阿撒托斯的意志。我的所作所为事实上也全部都是无意义的。黑暗、虚无、混沌……宇宙本身便是无意义的。”</p>
<p>奈亚拉托提普用尖利、刺耳又苍老的声音，带着古怪的语调对伦道夫·卡特说道：“宇宙本身便是阿撒托斯的存在而产生的现象。命运则是被阿撒托斯打碎的积木，扯断的丝线，抛出去变成了愚蠢又疯狂的河流。人类是自诸神指缝间流逝而下的细沙。伦道夫，你自诞生起就承载了无自我的阿撒托斯无意识地赐予你的‘为诸神所爱’的祝福。高傲如全知全能的犹格·索托斯对于施加在你身上的阿撒托斯的祝福，也欣然接受。因此，你确实会为我们全部所深深喜爱。”</p>
<p>因此，伦道夫·卡特并没有如同哈利·沃伦以及千千万万深入探寻禁忌的知识和诸神的幻象的普通人那般，最终坠入万劫不复的深渊。</p>
<p>因此，伦道夫·卡特的身边聚集了数量众多的外神和旧日支配者们。甚至其他神话传说中的神明们也都听闻过他的名字。而他们也会在不久的将来前去拜访他——受阿撒托斯祝福者。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特终于见到了变成人类姿态的阿撒托斯。他就如同是一具冰冷又美丽的尸体——安静、沉静、寂静。</p>
<p>伦道夫·卡特最终回到了位于阿卡姆城的家中。他整理了他的日记，将他多年以来与邪神们相处时发生的种种，还有他对于邪神们的，零零碎碎的记录和想法，最终编成了一本厚重的书籍——《伦道夫·卡特与邪神们》。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>非常感谢您能够看到这里。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>